


who's your favourite superhero

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, no beta checks we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Inspired by this panel post on tumblr and I just...wrote this in two hourshttps://narraboths.tumblr.com/post/189613413116/okay-shut-up
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	who's your favourite superhero

Superman was flying a kitten back to its owner when he heard the words and he almost dropped a few feet just because of that. Still, he flew to the boy’s windows, holding out the kitten.

“I believe this kitten misses its owner,” he grinned at the crying boy.

“Superman! You found my kitten! Thank you so much! You are now my favourite superhero!” the boy exclaimed, hugging the kitten tightly in his arms.

“Now your favourite, did you like another superhero before this?” He wouldn’t usually ask, but having heard THAT exchange, he felt a little cheeky. 

The boy looked back into his room and pointed at the poster, “I like Batman a lot.”

It wasn’t just a poster of Batman though, it was him and all the Gotham heroes. 

“Oh really? Do you wanna tell me why? I can tell it all to Batman, if you want me to?” Superman offered. It was rare for him to talk to someone he helped for such a while, but it was a child and he was still reeling from the short conversation that he just heard. 

“We used to live in Gotham and my dad has seen them. They really made it safer for everyone. Besides, he’s the only one that isn’t flashy or filled with power. I mean, he probably does have power and we just don’t know, but he always gets things done and leave it at that. But now, you save my kitten, so you can be my favourite now!” the boy whispered. 

“You can always have more than one favourite, as long as we keep you safe. I’ll make sure to tell Batman about you, too.” He grinned at the boy and waved before he flew away. 

He landed on the balcony and just walked into the master. He could hear Bruce and Dick settling in after their patrol. He strolled down to the cave, just as the father and son were back in their casual clothes and heading to bed. 

“Clark!” Dick shouted, rushing in to give him a hug. 

“Dick, hope you two did fine on patrol?” Clark smiled, as he x-rayed both of them.

“We’re fine! We even rescued someone that likes you the best!” Dick’s grin was as big as it could be at such late hour. 

“Dick, it’s time for bed. Clark will be around for breakfast and you can talk his ears off then, okay?’ Bruce chimed in, though his tone was not stern at all. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you two alone. See you in the morning!” With that, he ran back to his room. 

“Sometimes, I wonder why he never asked to go on patrol with you instead,” Bruce shook his head, as he took Clark’s hands and held onto him, as he flew them back to the master. 

“I mean, you two did just say to a stranger that your favourite superhero is me, maybe Dick wants to work with someone who shares his taste?” Clark wasted no time to settle on top of Bruce.

“You heard THAT? Thought your ears are trained on disasters and troubles, not Gotham random conversations.”

“It’s you and Dick, that’s not random.”Clark smirked as he straddle Bruce. 

“I’d appreciate if you aren’t just randomly sitting on top of me, but intentionally.” Bruce rolled his eyes. 

“So is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That I am your favourite superhero?”

“You are about to not be, if you don’t actually do something about your straddling.” 

“We definitely can’t have that now, can we?” Clark made sure he poured every single one of his intention into the kiss, as he suck and lick into Bruce’s mouth.

* * *

“You are my favourite, hero or not.” Bruce said, as they held each other tight under the blanket, all worn out and warm. 

“I love you, too.” Clark gave him another kiss before falling asleep in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my other work or if you really wanna see more, you may visit my tumblr by the same name https://onefootintheboilinghotlava.tumblr.com/


End file.
